Diva envy
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Kaito x miku. Gakupo x reader. Perhaps all you needed for a fairytale ending was somebody to love you even if you staid in everyone else's shadows.


**Pairings: Miku x Kaito, Gakupo x reader**

**Rated M for: implied lemon, kissing, **

Your hands traced against the silk of the ball gown you had on. You twirled in the room, nobody else there. As you spun around a few more times you heard the door open. You quickly pulled the dress down, wearing normal clothes underneath. You hung up the dress just as the steps came into the room you were in.

"Ah, Lady Miku, didn't hear you come in."

You put on an innocent smile, trying to make it sound like you weren't trying on her dresses. Truth was, you were jealous of her. She was popular, beautiful, loved, not to mention Kaito and Len fighting over her.

The blue haired girl gave a small laugh and then smiled.

"I have an extra invitation to a ball, want to come?"

Miku held out a cream white envelope with black writing elegantly sprawled onto it. You gave a nod then accepted the envelope. You had been Miku's friend ever since childhood, but you two didn't speak much anymore. She was a high class lady and you weren't much socially. She would always be better and you worked so hard just to keep up.

As you left her home you wondered briefly if you should actually attend the ball. Then again, it was your first and most likely only invitation to one.

~XxX~

A few days later you were at the event. So many people swarmed around you to enter a nearby large room. They all wore expensive jewelry, making you feel like you didn't belong. You wore a simple but pretty, cherry blossom pink dress, lined with the Japanese flowers and lace. White silk gloves were on your hands and your heels didn't make you enter unnoticed.

~XxX~

Across the room Kaito waited for Miku. As he waited he saw a man come closer to him. Kaito was about to bow but the man beckoned him to stop with a single wave of his hand.

"So, how are you enjoying the party?"

"Beautiful as always, your highness."

The blue haired male gave a smile, and the other returned it. When Kaito suddenly bounded across the room towards Miku, he only sighed. Nobody would simply speak to him without any formal address. No matter how many events he hosted, or how many times he tried to get someone intoxicated enough to not notice his rank, it ended horribly for him.

His eyes gazed past the usual cast of people, ladies and lords of the highest degree. He knew most of them, and they all wore distinguishing signs. One didn't quite fit in though.

The way she walked showed nervousness, she seemed understated, and her hands were playing with the edges of her dress. But she looked charming and he may as well try once more.

He pulled on a purple tinted mask which matched his hair. He then strode towards his newest guest.

~XxX~

You felt a hand every so slightly brush against your shoulder and your turned around. You saw a purple-haired man with baby blue eyes. His hair was past his waist and made him look much more elegant. He wore a white suit with blue accents, and a mask was covering his upper face. He gave a soft smile your way and held out his hand.

"Care to dance, m'lady?"

You glanced around to guarantee he was looking at you then nervously looked him in the eye.

"Wouldn't you want to dance with a prettier girl?"

"Truth be told, I've danced with them all before. Besides, you looked lonely."

He held out his hand and his melodic voice somehow entranced you to take it. He then softly pulled you to the dance floor. Once there, a ballad was played and he put a steady arm around your waist. You blushed and nervously put your hands on his pristine white jacket.

"Don't be nervous. Just follow my lead, alright?"

He whispered his words in your ear, his warm breath brushing past your skin. You gave a small nod and he very slowly led you into a simple dance form. Once you seemed to be catching on, his strides became longer, his legs brushing against yours. You fell into his pattern among the rhythm of the music. You didn't notice the amount of people staring, nor did you notice nobody else joined the dance. All you could focus on was the soft yet firm touch of his hands on you and the air of regality he held. But under it all was a very soothing person.

Songs flowed one to the other and only when you seemed tired did he stop.

"So sorry for keeping you mine all this time. Perhaps you should sit down?"

You gave a small nod and he led you to a nearby chair. His grip was strong enough for you to falter in it and you did so slightly. As you sat down he made a motion for someone to bring something to drink over and he staid loyally at your side.

"M'lady, may I have your name?"

You shyly spoke your name and a smile spread over his lips.

"But I suppose you're married, or have a boyfriend..."

The way you shook your head embarrassingly made him smirk slightly. Oh, you were much too perfect.

Someone passed him two wine glasses and he passed one of them to you. You took a small sip and he watched. Once you took a few more slow sips you placed it down on a nearby table. The man drunk his quickly in a few gulps then took your hand once more.

"May I bring you somewhere quieter?"

"Like where?"

"Hmm, a little secret."

The man took your hand and you didn't go against the direction he nudged you in. People opened the doors for him as he led you up a flight of stairs.

"Should we be up here?"

The man glanced at you and then smiled softly.

"Trust me, as long as you're with me, you won't get into any trouble."

You nodded and felt his arm wrap around your waist. His hand lazily stroked your hip as he rested his head on yours. As he continued to lead you through the long hallways, waving away anybody he saw.

He eventually stopped before large doors and smiled into your hair.

"I'm glad you didn't escape yet, beautiful."

He pushed you into the room a little too eagerly and locked the door behind you. You glanced at a room fit for a king and your eyes fell onto a few portraits on a wall. You then gulped and glanced at the man who removed his mask.

"King G- Gakupo-?"

"Shush. That doesn't matter right now. Only one thing does. You."

You felt his hands travel down your back, slowly undoing each small button. After the first ten he merely pulled the sleeveless dress down your body. He picked you up out of it, holding you against his body. You blushed fiercely in your undergarments as he wrapped your legs around his hips. He quickly got rid of his various clothing covering his upper body and lastly pulled his hair out of his hair ornaments. Once done he slipped off his shoes and placed you delicately on his lush silk sheets.

He climbed on next to you and stroked a finger down your cheek and chin.

"You'll be a beautiful queen, my darling."

When his lips pressed against yours it was blissfully soft and you complied. You would give this man anything he wanted.

Miku could eat her heart out.

~XxX~

You woke up to be pressed against a warm body and naked. Your eyes widened in surprise before deciding to stay. Your hands rested on Gakupo's bare chest as he slept peacefully. He looked so vulnerable in the state, but did take in account he slept with a sword next to his bed.

Both of your clothes were over the bedroom and enough love bites covered your body and his to never be able to hide them all. Not to mention the fact you felt bursts of pain when ever you moved.

You nuzzled into his neck and felt him shift closer to you. He held you in his arms and then smiled. His voice was melodic even though it sounded slightly dry upon waking up.

"Good morning, beautiful. Hmm, last night was amazing."

The male laid a kiss on the back of your neck and then pulled himself out of his bed. He picked you up in his arms to your surprise then placed you in a bathtub that brimmed with warm water. You supposed a maid of his had drawn the water earlier.

You were even more surprised when he slipped in with you. You laid your head back on his shoulder as both his soft touches and water made you want to fall back asleep. And when you did just that he smiled down on you like you were the greatest treasure he could ever receive. And he decided to keep you like one.

~XxX~

When you were placed in a beautiful, rich, blue silk dress, Gakupo kissed your lips in a way to declare your beauty. You then watched him open up a box and pull out a silver tiara. He placed it on your head, ignoring any and all protest by you or the surrounding servants. He then gave you a sweeping bow.

"You will forever be mine, and I will treat you like any queen should be."

You could only kiss him, unsure of words.

~XxX~

"You are so lucky! Kaito, isn't she?"

"Yes..."

You smiled at the two as you twirled around, trying to calm your racing heart. Reality had just sunk in. You, someone who'd always live in the shadows of ladies and lords, were going to marry the king. And ignoring all of that, you truly felt that Gakupo caught your heart. He didn't need any tiaras or balls for that.

Miku and Kaito came to see you as you were going to be now living with Gakupo. They were the first to hear of that news.

"Just be careful, he's supposed to be quick with a sword."

"Kaito, I'll be fine. You never worry for me, anyways."

"I do. All the time. Which is why I've never let you go to balls. Because this type of thing would happen."

You couldn't believe Kaito's words and your eyes misted over. You took them both in your arms and murmured a thanks to both of them.

"And Miku, I'm so sorry of ever being upset at you."

Miku hugged you tightly back and when you all pulled away Kaito was the one crying. He quickly wiped his eyes then pushed you towards the man who was know staring at you with adoration brimming in his eyes. You ran to him and wrapped your arms around him, earning Kaito to sob aloud and Gakupo to kiss your cheek. When Miku smiled, you finally felt like everything was perfect.

**A/n: typical fairytale-ish story is typical. And sobbing Kaito is well, sobbing... **

**For all the lemons fans, I know, I know. I basically out out the lemon. Maybe I'll write a Gakupo lemon if I get reviews? *nudge nudge***


End file.
